


First Dates and Perfect Endings

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Soft Boys, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Takes place at the end of Alex and Willie's trip to the museum and continues with their first date!
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Willex - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	First Dates and Perfect Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey #fantoms! Here is my second attempt at a Julie and the Phantoms drabble, this time featuring the beloved Alex and Willie pairing! I NEED a season 2 to see these boys grow closer and be each other's comfort and confidant! Well, until we get a season 2 (fingers crossed) here's a little softness and sweetness to tide us over! Enjoy! Tell your friends! ;)
> 
> Find me on twitter @hundredacregirl

“AAAAHHHH!”

Alex never thought he would be a ghost screaming in a museum with a cute boy, but here he was.

Alex was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, which seemed nearly impossible between screaming at the top of his lungs and Willie staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

Willie shot Alex a huge grin. “Feels good,” he said.

“Yeah,” Alex replied. “It does.”

They smiled at each for a few moments before Willie broke the silence.

“So, what next? I got to show you the museum. Is there...someplace you want to show me?”

Alex could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. There were a lot of things he wanted to show Willie, a lot that he wanted to tell him, talk through with him, but it was all still a bit overwhelming.

“I uh...yeah I mean...maybe we could…” He looked up and noticed the clock hanging on the wall.

“Shoot! I’m supposed to be at band rehearsal right now. Luke hates it when we’re late.”

Willie looked down at the floor, disappointment clear on his face.

Alex hated seeing him like that. He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t want to leave his bandmates hanging either.

“Listen, I’m sorry I have to go, but I don’t have any commitments tomorrow. Can I see you again? Please?”

Alex’s request made Willie perk up. His smile was back and he replied eagerly, “Yeah man, definitely! Meet you down at the pier first thing?”

“Yeah,” Alex grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

Willie patted Alex on the shoulder as he walked towards the door.

“Alright, see ya then...hot dog!”

Alex just laughed and shook his head before poofing out and landing in Julie’s garage.

~

The next morning, Alex couldn’t get to the pier soon enough. He had been thinking about Willie pretty much every second since they parted ways at the museum yesterday. He was able to focus well enough during his parts of the songs at rehearsal, but anytime Luke stopped them to talk chord progressions with Reggie or run through a harmony with Julie, Alex’s mind went straight to the skateboarding ghost with beautiful long, floppy hair.

At first Alex couldn’t see Willie and he started to panic, but as he rounded the corner of the snack shack, he saw Willie sitting on the ledge next to the hot dog stand.

“Hey!” Willie called once he noticed Alex walking towards him. “I was hoping you would find me here.”

“Yeah, I just followed the scent of your cruel and twisted sense of humor,” Alex joked.

Willie laughed before standing up to greet Alex.

Alex looked down and noticed Willie’s hands were empty.

“Wait, no skateboard?” Alex questioned.

“Nah,” Willie answered. “I thought I’d slow down a little today. Thought maybe we could walk around the beach and just...I don’t know, talk and hang. I figured you were tired of me speeding past you showing off my mad skills,” he smirked.

Alex chuckled, the inevitable blush creeping onto his face.

“No never, but walking and talking sounds nice. Lead the way,” he said.

They took off down the path side by side.

~

“And that’s when I fell in love with skateboarding.” Willie finished up his story while Alex sat beside him on the sand, their hands inches away from each other. The sun was beginning to set over the ocean waves.

“Wow,” Alex started. “We’ve really been out here talking all day,” he said.

Willie smiled. “Yeah, I guess we have. I gotta say, I don’t normally talk this much, but being around you...well you’re just easy to talk to I guess.”

Alex blushed yet again. When was he ever NOT blushing?

“Yeah I um...I feel the same way about you. I’m not usually quick to open up to people, but something about you makes me feel like I can say anything I want, do anything I want.”

Willie’s grin grew even wider. “I’m glad I make you feel that way, Alex. I can tell you spend a lot of time worrying but you have to have some fun every now and then!”

“Well, I definitely had fun today,” Alex replied, so low it was almost a whisper.

“Me too,” Willie whispered back.

“You did?” Alex asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“Yeah of course I did! But you know what would be the perfect ending to our day together?” Willie replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Alex gulped but never took his eyes off of Willie.

“What’s that?” he sighed.

Willie just smiled and leaned in slowly, brushing the hair out of Alex’s face before taking his chin between his fingers and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

It took Alex a moment to fully process what was happening, but then he melted under Willie’s touch, reaching out to wrap his arms around Willie’s neck.

For a few minutes, it was just the boys wrapped up in each other. Nothing, not band rehearsal, not Alex’s crippling anxiety over if he was doing any of this right, could ruin the beautiful memory they were creating together.

Finally, the kiss broke and they just sat there on the beach staring into each other’s eyes.

It was Willie who broke the silence.

“Perfect ending, right?” Willie smirked as he caressed Alex’s cheek.

Finding his voice, Alex answered softly, “Why does it have to be the end?” They both smiled at each other before leaning back in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
